elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Book (Skyrim)
The following is a list of all Skill Books that increase specific Skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. There are 90 skill books in this list (5 for each skill). Reading the book once permanently increases a specific skill by one point. Each skill book possesses an emblem relative to its skill. Spell Tomes also depict the emblem of the relative magic discipline. Some skill books may not have an emblem. Note that you cannot read a skill book of the SAME title for multiple skill boosts. For example, once you read one copy of A Game At Dinner, you cannot get any more Alchemy level ups from reading other copies of A Game At Dinner. 'Alchemy' A Game At Dinner *New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm - On a table on the second floor. *Honningbrew Meadery - Upstairs behind an adept locked door on a table. *Dead Crone Rock - Near a lever to open a door. *Forsaken Cave - In the lower level (Forsaken Crypt) down the hall below the word wall to the right. In order to access the area where the book is you must have Nurelion's Mixture, a quest item from the quest The White Phial *Harmugstahl - After the spike puzzle there will be a expert level door the book is on the bookself to the right. On higher levels the door will be a master level lock. Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim *Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun - On a table in her study through the door directly across from main entrance *the Hag's Cure in Markarth. *In the Journeyman's Nook next to a satchel *Boulderfall Cave on the shelf in between the bread and nord mead. Du Rerum Dirennis *In The Midden beneath The College of Winterhold, on an Alchemy Lab. *Grave Concoctions in Falkreath, under some baskets in the back right corner. *Evergreen Grove follow the stream until you get to a camp site the book is on a tree stump. *Sinderion's Field Laboratory, next to the Crimson Nirnroot Mannimarco, King of Worms *Next to the corpse in Evergreen Grove. *On the Alchemy Lab in Nightcaller Temple. *On the Alchemy Lab at the ruin located due east of Dragon Bridge, south of the Stormcloak camp. Song Of The Alchemists *In Bards' College of Solitude. * In Anise's Cabin. 'Alteration' Breathing Water *In Kraldar's House in Winterhold, in a basket on a bookshelf directly in front of the player as you walk in. *In Ilinalta's Deep underwater room next to a submerged chest. *Snapleg Cave in the most north-eastern room. *North of Ysgramor's Tomb is a Shrine to Talos the book is next to the cage. Daughter Of The Niben *Quest reward from "Hitting the Books", given by Urag gro-Shub. *In the Understone Keep. Straight ahead, up the stairs, on a Table to the right. *On top of the fireplace in Brandy-Mug Farm. *Under a overturned rowboat on the shore east of the Wreck of the Brinehammer. Reality and Other Falsehoods *In the throne room of Yngvild. *In Red Eagle's Ascent at Red Eagle Redoubt. *Bookshelf in the basement of Snow-Shod Farm, southwest of Riften. *Owned by Orchendor who is held up deep in Bthardamz (Kill or Pickpocket him) Sithis *On Krag's corpse in Nchuand-Zel. *In The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, in the first room after the entrance. *in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, on the table to the right of the stained-glass window, also the secret entrance. *In a chest northwest of Wreck of the Brinehammer. *On the second floor of Cradle Stone Tower next to the linen wrap and troll skull. The Lunar Lorkhan *In Ma'zaka's quarters at the Solitude Lighthouse, on a dresser beside an ale keg. *In the central chamber, on the Arcane Enchanter of Cragwallow Slope. *In the Mzulft Boilery, in a room with a Master lock containing two Falmer. *Atop the watchtower at Faldar's Tooth. 'Archery' Father of the Niben *In Wreck of the Brinehammer Hold. *In Autumnshade Clearing, northwest of Riften, on a dead hunter. *In Hunter's Rest on the ground between the bedrolls. The Black Arrow, Book II *In Brood Cavern, near a chest, on a dead hunter. *In Valtheim Towers in the tower with the Alchemy Lab next to the bed. *In the The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. Behind the counter. *Can be found in Helgen Keep in the torture room on the shelf next to the ale. Book does not appear until after the bandits take over. *In Robber's Gorge in the cabin on top of the hill. The Gold Ribbon Of Merit *In Fletcher's shop in Solitude. As soon as you enter, the book is on a table to your left, next to the fire. *In Angi's Camp inside the shack. *In Fort Hraggstad on a bookshelf around various other books, in the same room with the bandit chief. The Marksmanship Lesson *In the map room in Dawnstar Sanctuary. *In Gilfre's house at Mixwater Mill. *On a table in a small room in Faldar's Tooth. *In a display case in Aela the Huntress's room at Companion HQ, Jorrvaskr living quarters (In Whiterun). *On a bookshelf in a small shack in Cliffside Retreat. Vernaccus and Bourlor *In the Smithshop at Knifepoint Ridge. *In Froki's Shack. *Graywinter Watch, on top of a barrel in the back of the cave. *Clearspring Tarn, on a alter in the back of the cave. *The Treasury House, upon entering, it's on the left side near the apprentice-locked door. 'Block' A Dance in the Fire, Book II *In the library in Fort Snowhawk. *In the ruined hostel at Traitors' Post. *In Karthspire Camp, over a crate inside one of the lower tents. Battle Of Red Mountain *In Skybound Watch Pass, which connects North Skybound Watch to South Skybound Watch . *Tolvald's Crossing, in the left room near a pile of books and bones. *In Kilkreath Ruins, accessed in during The Break of Dawn quest *In a broken down farm house on a table southwest of Boulderfall Cave Death Blow Of Abernanit *In the Hall Of The Dead (Whiterun Catacombs) in Whiterun. *In the war room in Falkreath (in the Jarl's Longhouse). *In Northwind Mine The Mirror *On a table in the Forsaken Cave. *On a bookshelf in the sleeping area of Broken Tower Redoubt. *In Ulfric's bedroom at the Palace of the Kings. Warrior *In the first room upon re-entering Driftshade Refuge from the cellar, and is on a table on the left raised area. *In the Captain's quarters in Fort Kastav. *In Silent Ruin on the throne, in Blackreach, be cautious of the pressure plate in front of the throne. *next to a novice level chest guarded by 2 bandits east of dragonbridge, at the point of the y in the river 'Conjuration' 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire *In the last room in Rimerock Burrow. *The Mortar and Pestle shop in Dawnstar behind the counter. *Possible quest reward for completing Hitting The Books given by Urag gro-Shub. *From the Guardian Stones head back up the jill slightly then head west down the road. It will be off the road on the left 100 feet or so up a dirt path. The book is sitting on an altar. 2920, vol 10 - Frostfall *In the last room of the Word Wall in Sunderstone Gorge. *In Belyn Hlaalu's house in Windhelm laying behind a dresser upstairs. *On Beem-Ja's corpse in Ironbind Barrow. *West of Roadside Ruins, on top of an altar with standing stones surrounding it. Liminal Bridges *At the top of Falkreath Watchtower sitting in the tent next to The Doors Of Oblivion *In north entrance of Shalidor's Maze. The Doors Of Oblivion * At the top of Falkreath Watchtower sitting in the tent next to Liminal Bridges * In Reachcliff Cave. *In Fellglow Keep. *Ilinalta's Deep. In the first room after entering Ilinalta's Deluge keep going straight until you practically hit the wall, then it is sitting on a table to your left. *Near the Sightless Pit. It is up the mountain a bit more. There will be a structure with an altar, and upon this altar is a skeleton. Next to the skeleton will be a copy of the book. The Warrior's Charge *In the sacrificial chamber of the Arcane Enchanter at Brittleshin Pass. *In the Jarl's bed chamber in Markarth on a table at the foot of his bed. 'Destruction' A Hypothetical Treachery *In the central chamber of High Gate Ruins. The Art of War Magic *In Ravenscar Hollow. *In The White Hall at Dawnstar. Up the left hand staircase on the table by the four lit horn candles. The Horror of Castle Xyr *On the Alchemy Lab in Rannveig's Fast. *In Glenmoril Coven. At the end of the upper left most tunnel inside the little tent. Response to Bero's Speech *In Haemar's Shame. *In Iron Breaker Mine in Dawnstar. *In Witchmist Grove *Rewarded by Urag gro-Shub after completing the "Hitting the Books" quest. Mystery of Talara, Book III *In Winterhold upstairs in Birna's Oddments. It is located on the table in the right hand corner after opening the door. *In the Upper Zone of Steepfall Burrow. *Morvunskar, behind the Master-lock door, on the shelf near Naris the Wicked. 'Enchanting' A Tragedy In Black *In Glenmoril Coven. It's at the end of the upper right most tunnel next to an Arcane Enchanter *In Ilinalta's Deep. *In Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Southeast of Knifepoint Ridge is a Shrine to Akatosh the book is in front of the shrine. Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments *Resting against the central chest in Roadside Ruins. Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *In Falion's house in Morthal. *In Steamscorch Mine in Kynesgrove. *In lowermost level of Fort Amol, on a bookshelf next to an Arcane Enchanter. Enchanter's Primer *In Carlotta Valentia's house in Whiterun. This book is upstairs on the floor, between the bed and the end table, left side. *In Hob's Fall Cave. *In Honeyside house after purchasing the Arcane Enchanter upgrade. Twin Secrets *At the top of the Arcane Enchanter in Hagraven, at Serpent's Bluff Redoubt. *In Treva's Watch. 'Heavy Armor' Hallgerd's Tale *East of Ivarstead, northwest of Riften, top of Rift Watchtower on a table, guarded by Orc hunters. *At Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year *Next to the Alchemy Lab on the bookshelf in Fort Dunstad prison. *In a guardhouse in Morthal, to the right of the fireplace behind a barrel and a basket. Chimarvamidium *On a desk in Calcelmo's Tower in Markarth. *In Darkwater Crossing. *Found on Stormcloak soldier corpse north of Ivarstead near a Troll camp. How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs *In Stonehills. *In Dushnikh Yal. The Knights of the Nine *In the dining area of the Palace of the Kings. *In the Hall of the Vigilant. 'Illusion' Before the Ages of Man *In Dragonsreach, Jarl's quarters in Whiterun. Head up the stairs and then through the double doors at the top of the stairs to find yourself in a dining room. If you look to the right, you'll see another room with double doors. Enter this room and look on the desk. *In the four level room in Shroud Hearth Barrow. Incident in Necrom *In Pinemoon Cave. *In the locked room by the Alchemy Lab at Bloodlet Throne. Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Near the Arcane Enchanter at Broken Fang Cave. * In Nepo's house in Markarth. Located next to a candelabra near the bed in the right-hand side of his home. 2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn *In the inner sanctum in the Temple Of Dibella in Markarth, bottom of bookshelf 4th from the right amongst several other books. *Near the Hagraven's tent in Darklight Tower. *In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers The Black Arts On Trial *In Falkreath Jail. *In The White Phial store in Windhelm. 'Light Armor' Ice and Chitin *In the guard tower in Markarth. Down the stairs located behind a mead barrel on the table in the right-hand room. *In a room under the southern bridge of Windhelm. *Unmarked Hunters Camps SW of the Sacellum of Boethiah and NW of Narzulbur. Jornibret's Last Dance *In Fort Neugrad's library. *In Autumnwatch Tower. *South of Ivarstead, on a small pile of stone ruins beside the road, just west of the intersection of two roads. Rislav the Righteous *In the training room at Fort Greymoor. *In the training room at Cracked Tusk Keep. *On a table at a camp with a horse and dead Horker at the shore just north of the Snow Veil Sanctum. The Rear Guard *In Castle Dour in Solitude. *At the Druadach Redoubt. *At Driftshade Refuge. The Refugees *In a small, nameless camp west of Helgen. To reach it, follow the path, and keep left. *In the Smithy of Solitude. Enter the shop, open the door at the back of the first room, then go up the stairs on the left. At the top of the stairs, keep going into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, look to your right for a small shelf on the wall. The book is on the shelf, with a Skull and Void Salts. 'Lockpicking' Advances in Lock Picking *Inside Ragged Flagon's cistern at Riften, the training room right infront of you when you enter through the secret entrance, on top of a barrel to the left. *During the escape from Riften's jail. Proper Lock Design *In Cidhna Mine in Markarth. *In the shack above the ramparts at the top of Faldar's Tooth. *In a ruined tower between Fort Hraggstad and Northwatch Keep, on a Stormcloak soldier's body. Take the road from Fort Hraggstad west until just before reaching Lost Echo Cave, where a path forks north at the pile of stones. *In the Twilight Sepulcher. On a table somewhere! Surfeit of Thieves *In the Wreck of The Winter War. *In Mistveil Keep in Riften. It is next to Jarl Laila Law-Giver's end table. The Locked Room *At Highmoon Hall in Morthal. It is on top of the shelves in Jaric's room (the upstairs room to the north). *In Alftand Animonculory vault in Alftand. The Wolf Queen, Book I *In Dawnstar jail. *Underneath the bar in Cragslane Cavern. 'One-Handed' 2920, vol 01 - Morning Star *In the first room upon re-entering Driftshade Refuge from the cellar, and is on a table on the left raised area. *In Lost Echo Cave. *In Northwatch Keep Fire and Darkness *In Folgunthur. *In Esben's room in the Ratway Warrens in Riften, inside a box next to the bed on the right side. Mace Etiquette *In Orotheim. *In Fort Greenwall. On the floor in front of the chest *In Sky Haven Temple. Left room on the table with Dragonbane. *In Uttering Hills Cave. It is in the same room as Linwe during the Summerset Shadows quest for the Thieves Guild. Night Falls on Sentinel *In the Bandit camp northwest of Helgen. *In Swindler's Den during a side quest. * In a tent at the bandit camp south of Warrior Stone the first three Guardian Stones. The Importance of Where *In Chillfurrow Farm. *In Markarth. In the Guard Tower. Down the stairs to the right on the table by the beds. 'Pickpocket' Aevar Stone-Singer *In Thonnir's house in Morthal. *In the last jail cell in Lost Valkygg. Beggar *Near The Ratways, at the table in room with Khajiit Lowlife. *In Haelga's bunkhouse in Riften. Upstairs in the room on the left. *On a crate on the western shore of a large island to northeast of the Wreck of the Winter War Purloined Shadows *In Duskglow Crevice. *In Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. Thief *In Bleak Falls Temple, Swindler's Den. *At the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. *Inside Silverdrift Lair just before the word wall room. Between two skeleton hands. Wulfmare's Guide To Better Thieving *At the bottom of Fort Sunguard's oubliette. *In Mara's Eye Pond. *In the Goldenglow Estate Sewer, behind a locked jail cell door. 'Restoration' 2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand *In Falion's house in Morthal. *In the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. Found in the north room where the shrine is located. Mystery of Talara, Book II *In Eldergleam Sanctuary. Leaning up against a rock that the Elf sits on, near the two waterfalls *In Frostflow Lighthouse. On the dresser in the room at the northeast corner. Racial Phylogeny *At Moorside Inn in Morthal. *At Corpselight Farm in Falkreath. *Quest reward for "Hitting the Books", given by Urag gro-Shub. The Exodus *In The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. *At Stendarr's Beacon. Withershins *At the end of Arcwind Point. *In the Temple of Kynareth at Whiterun. 'Smithing' Cherim's Heart of Anequina *In Dawnstar's Quicksilver Mine. *In the forge room of Morvunskar. Heavy Armor Forging *In the Silent Moons Camp. *In Gloombound Mine. *In Pinepeak Cavern. Light Armor Forging *In Lod's house in Falkreath. It's in the basement on top of a barrel in the corner. *In Embershard Mine, on the lower level of the larger area to the west. *Next to the forge at Cracked Tusk Keep. The Armorer's Challenge *Near the Smith's forge at Mor Khazgur. *On the Skyforge platform in Whiterun. *In Bilegulch Mine on a table The Last Scabbard of Akrash *In The Silver Hand Camp in Gallows Rock. It's on a table behind the guy who is sitting by the fire. *In the armory of Fort Sungard. 'Sneak' 2920, vol 08 - Last Seed *In Redoran's Retreat. *In the room with Alain Dufont at Raldbthar. *Hag Rock Redoubt. Legend of Krately House *In the Black-Briar Lodge. *In the cellar at the Nightgate Inn. Sacred Witness *On an Alchemy Lab in Deepwood Redoubt. *In Babette's room in The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. The Red Kitchen Reader *In the Frostmere Crypt. *In New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. *In the Riftweald Manor. Three Thieves *In the Snow Veil Catacombs in Snow Veil Sanctum. This area cannot be accessed until the player has started the Thieves Guild quest 'Speaking With Silence' *In the Skeever infested tunnels under Honningbrew Meadery, next to the Alchemy Lab. 'Speech' A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *In Meeko's Shack. *In Dead Man's Drink tavern at Falkreath. This book is behind the main counter. A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *n Arleif And Sons Trading Company in Markarth. Found atop a long crate in the left corner of the small downstairs section, behind the store's counter. *In Beggars' Row in Riften, hidden under a small red bush directly across from the entrance. Biography of the Wolf Queen *In the Blue Palace in Solitude. *In Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun. This book is on the bookshelf to the left of the front counter ot the store. 2920, vol 05 - Second Seed *In Sorli's house in Stonehills. *In Sadri's Used Wares in Windhelm. The Buying Game *In Bards' College. This book is upstairs in the room at the end of the hall on the right after you get to the top of the stairs, on a shelf to the right as you enter the room. This room is at the opposite end of the hall from the room with all the flutes in it. *At the Shrine to Peryite. 'Two-Handed' Battle of Sancre Tor *In Dustman's Cairn. On the table directly in front of you as you enter. *In Old Hroldan Inn. *In Broken Helm Hollow. King *In Bleakwind Bluff. *In Penitus Oculatus Outpost at Dragon Bridge. *On the path to Autumnwatch Tower. Song of Hrormir *In Jorrvaskr Living Quarters in Whiterun. When you come in the front doors of Jorrvaskr, take the stairs to the right to go down and enter the Living Quarters. After you get control again, immediately turn to the right and go all the way down the hall into the last room. The book is sitting on top of the map on the desk to the left, opposite the two display cases. *In Jala's house in Solitude. The Legendary City of Sancre Tor *In Ysgramor's Tomb: the room before the Harbinger's Flame. *Falkreath Barracks upstairs on top of a chest. *In Northwatch Keep. If you're rescuing Thorald Gray-Mane go right as you exit the room you found him in and it is in the room below the raised floor you are standing on. Words and Philosophy *In the flooded cave of the Lost Knife Hideout. On a table when you come to the open area. *Mistveil Keep Barracks - On the second floor on a dresser in front of a bed. *Silverdrift Lair - In the second room on an altar next to some potions. Miscellaneous *The Oghma Infinium. (Explained at page) Achievements |trophy = }} See also *Spell Tomes *Books (Skyrim) ru:Учебники (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skill Books Category:Books copyrighted by Bethesda Category:Lists